Musical Naruto
by CombustibleLemons25
Summary: A collection of Songfics utilizing different characters, songs of my choice, and maybe even songs that my readers pick. This is a side-project for me to work on during a writer's block. Enjoy. The most recent pairing is Kaka/Anko
1. This is Naruto's Curse

This Is Naruto's Curse

By Tanki Kitsune Taichou

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Killswitch Engage

Pairing: Naruto and Sakura

_I watched you walk away_

_Helpless with nothing to say_

Naruto always had to watch Sakura's back as she rejected him for the one-millionth time it seemed. He would never have her and it burned him alive inside, enough to awaken a certain demon.

_I screen my eyes_

_Hoping to see you again_

The Kyuubi smirked evilly as he turned Naruto's sight red with his chakra while whispering of hate and weakness throughout his mind. Meanwhile Naruto covered his eyes and ran off to the training grounds to work off this demonic chakra coursing through him.

_This is my curse_

_(The longing)_

_This is my curse_

_(Too)_

Naruto always went to the training grounds whenever he felt his rage spin out of control. As soon as he got deep into an isolated training ground, the Kyuubi's cloak fell over him and he grew two tails.

_This is my curse_

_(The yearning)_

_This is my curse_

With senses only conditioned from the constant recognition, Sakura immediately felt the wave of Kyuubi's chakra flow over her. 'Naruto' she thought in distress. She took off in the direction that her teammate was emitting chakra from.

_There is love burning to find you_

_Will you wait for me? Will you be there?_

Kyuubi-Naruto was currently annihilating a forest by burning trees to a horrifying black ash with just his chakra alone. Kyuubi was pleased at the ways the pink-haired wench could upset his container, just as Naruto released a third tail and was surrounded by a sphere of destructive chakra.

_Your silence haunts me_

_But still I hunger for you_

Sakura arrived just in time to see the beginnings of a fourth tail taking shape. She panicked and completely froze up when Naruto suddenly turned and faced her. Their eyes made contact, and frightened jade was crushed by evil crimson. A complete silence would have fallen over the training ground if it weren't for the constant low growling coming from Naruto's mouth.

_This is my curse_

_(The wanting)_

_This is my curse_

_(Too)_

Naruto bowed his head in shame as his mind gained back a measure of clarity from seeing the look in Sakura's eyes. He had seen the look many times when he locked eyes with a villager that knew about the Kyuubi being inside of him. As his rage cooled the fox's cloak was fading and now the only aura surrounding him was one of shame and guilt… The Kyuubi once more took advantage.

_This is my curse_

_(The needing)_

Sakura watched in sheer horror as Naruto's emotions flashed from deep regret to an animalistic fury, his body consumed by the Kyuubi's chakra. She knew she couldn't even help him with his curse and now that he was in his greatest need she was utterly helpless. Suddenly it was like a blink and a flash went off…

_There is love burning to find you_

_Will you wait for me?_

As the bright light slowly faded Sakura could barely make out the vague shape of what she hoped with all her heart to be Naruto. However, it appeared as though Naruto was lost forever because in the figure's outline a pair of fox ears and nine fox tails could be spotted easily enough. Did that mean Naruto lost?

_Still I want_

_And still I ache_

_But still I wait_

_To see you again_

Falling to her knees Sakura figured all was lost, the Kyuubi was free, the village would fall, and all those lives would be extinguished. Finally the smoke cleared fully and the vague shape was revealed. A teen about Naruto's height with blood red fox ears and nine fox tails with beautiful blue eyes… and sunny blonde hair. 'It can't be' thought Sakura. Naruto survived and she would soon find out how.

_Dying, inside, these walls_

_Dying, inside, these walls_

Naruto glanced at Sakura and with a true smile and a thumbs-up stated with confidence "The Kyuubi is gone, I managed to not only defeat him but I kinda absorbed all of his chakra. Y'know Sakura-chan I thought about you and the others and that's how I triumphed." Naruto observed Sakura's reaction to him now being a powerful demon and depending on how she took it he would either run and hide or cry in happiness.

_Can I see your face in these tears?_

_In these tears_

_And I see your face…_

Sakura ran straight into Naruto's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. He clearly was surprised by her obvious approval of his current form and moved to continue kissing her, but before he could she stopped him. "I'm sorry Naruto, but it'll never be the same…"

_There is love_

_There is love_

What was left of Naruto's heart broke upon hearing those words come from the mouth of his first and now last love. He stepped back and saw that she had her head down, she regretted kissing him. "So you won't allow yourself to love a demon, then so be it." Naruto turned his back on her to conceal the tears rolling down his whisker-marked cheeks.

_There is love_

_There is love_

_There is love_

Although it hurt her to see him this way, Sakura knew deep down that he would never be accepted in the village again. "You'd better go before the ANBU get here and try to arrest you." Naruto's tears dried up as his heart turned cold "Let them come, they will be dealt with swiftly and humanely." 'Just like they humanely watched me get beaten in the streets.'

_There is love_

_There is love_

As much as he would have liked to exact a little revenge against the ninja of this village Naruto decided to follow Sakura's suggestion and just leave. Before disappearing into the forest Naruto looked back at Sakura only to see her holding herself and sobbing uncontrollably. 'Just like Sasuke, it must be hard to watch the two you care for the most simply leave and being helpless to stop them.'

_There is love…_

Naruto left in a swirl of red flame and pondered aloud "I will be back soon, if only to prove to them that not all demons are evil." He sighed wearily "I wonder if this was the Yondaime's true plan to have me become the new Kyuubi and be forced to never find love, but alas it'll just have to remain my price, my burden, my curse…"

**A/N: Again I'm sorry to all of my readers for Soaring Heavens M. There are no technical difficulties just writer's block and writing these oneshots helps me through the blockage.**

**Expect an update this weekend.**

**That and I need to keep developing other fanfic ideas that have been bouncing around in my head. Regardless, Soaring Heavens M has the priority in my writing schedule.**

**-TKT**


	2. Naruko Dances with the Devil

Dancing with the Devil

By Tanki Kitsune Taichou

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Breaking Benjamin.

Pairing: Fem!Naru and Kyuubi

_Here I stand_

_Helpless and left for dead_

A bruised and scraped-up little girl stood in the opening of an alleyway. She seemed young around 6 years old with sun kissed blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes glazed over in sadness.

_Close your eyes_

_So many days go by_

She closed her eyes seemingly pulled into her own subconscious. 'Why do I get beaten up by the villagers? What did I do wrong?' As far back as she could remember she got dirty looks and beatings everyday.

_Easy to find what's wrong_

_Harder to find what's right_

There was a loud rumbling and a sudden blast of hot air that came from behind the frail girl. She immediately turned around and spotted a massive, aged looking gate, and simply stared in amazement. 'Wow it's huge. Just what could be living in that big cage…' **"Hello child." **A massive pair of crimson eyes stared across the sewer-like room to the little girl.

_I believe in you, I can show you_

_That I can see right through all your empty lies_

_I won't stay long in this world so wrong_

The girl immediately fell back in fear of the colossal creature that was now visible. 'W-w-w-who're you?' The creature smirked evilly **"I, child, am the all-powerful Bijuu the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **The demon softened slightly at the look of utter horror on the girl's face. 'So that's the reason… why the villagers hate me… I'm a demon.'

_Say goodbye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

A soft, red glow filled the room and where the terrifying fox demon once stood now a young teenaged boy stood in its place. The boy had blood red hair that was short and messy with a pair of fox ears of the same color on his head. He also had nine fluffy fox tails waving slowly behind him, his soft, crimson eyes merely peering through the gaps in the gate.

_Trembling_

_Crawling across my skin_

After spotting the now more human looking Kyuubi no Kitsune she could feel her shaking subside. But, as soon as her eyes connected with his a shiver ran down her spine that was strangely warm and comfortable.

_Feeling your cold dead eyes_

_Stealing the life of mine_

Kyuubi could feel her blue orbs simply drown his own and for the first time since his creation felt a cold mixture of guilt, regret, and sorrow. The mixture gripped his heart and sent a frigid shiver down his spine.

_I believe in you, I can show you_

_That I can see right through all your empty lies_

_I won't last long in this world so wrong_

Before the girl could speak, she was interrupted by an **"I'm sorry" **full of true, heartfelt regret. Kyuubi extended his hand through the bars and she grabbed it and felt herself get pulled into the massive cage. **"Allow me to make it up to you…" **and with that the seal was filled with a beautiful piano tune. It was then that she noticed her tattered clothes were gone, replaced with an elegant white kimono and Kyuubi was dressed in a black suit. Still holding her hand, Kyuubi led her into a slow waltz.

_Say goodbye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

The pace was quick, but somehow the girl felt comfortable with the dance even in spite of her total lack of dance experience. Kyuubi was maintaining the pace with expertise that came only with many centuries of life. Their eyes left each other only when Kyuubi spun her and that was only a split second.

_Hold on, hold on_

**6 Years Later**

After a particularly elaborate spin, the now older, Naruko and Kyuubi ended up very close to each other. Their eyes locked in an intense stare.

_Say goodbye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

The dance suddenly started back up and the couple was off. The dance had evolved from a normal waltz to a more cunning, quicker dance while still maintaining the familiar grace of a waltz. The pure connection between the two dancers was unbelievable, it was almost as if they were a single being moving across the beautiful expanse of the universe. Nothing but themselves and the mysterious music.

_Hold on, hold on_

They slowed down and as a spin ended they were once again very close together. Strangely to Naruko, though, the Kyuubi was holding her much closer than usual. She had to admit that she had fallen in love with him after so many years. She had no idea that he felt the exact same way. Without realizing it they're hearts took control inching their faces ever closer together until…

_Goodbye_

Their lips met in a timid, loving embrace. Both of the young lovers had they're eyes closed and were slowly opening they're eyes as they parted. **"I'm sorry" **Kyuubi said, though Naruko was shaking her head. "Don't be, because I love you." Kyuubi couldn't believe what he heard and bent down to her ear and whispered **"I love you too." **And they shared another loving kiss. Naruko had to admit that she not only danced with the Devil, but kissed him and loved him as well.

**A/N: Okay so this was just something on my mind since I've had writer's block regarding Soaring Heavens M.**

**I'll be updating soon for all of the fans of that fic.**

**Also please watch for another upcoming fic centered mostly on a team of OC's throughout the Naruto storyline.**

**-TKT**


	3. Staring Down the Edge of a Kunai

Staring Down the Edge of a Kunai

By Tanki Kitsune Taichou

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Shinedown.

Warning: Mentions of Suicide.

_Send away for a priceless gift_

_One not subtle, one not on the list_

It was only when Naruto got back to his apartment that he noticed a kunai stuck in his door there was also graffiti that stated: "Here's the perfect gift, Now use it on yourself." He pulled the knife free from his door slowly starting to consider fulfilling the villagers' wish.

_Send away for a perfect world_

_One not simply, so absurd_

Naruto was already tormented daily by the villagers, but after the recent events even his friends were starting to forsake him. It had only been a few days since the unsuccessful Sasuke Retrieval mission that left a team of five gennin battered with two in critical condition. He needed to find an escape and find a better world.

_In these times of doing what you're told_

_You keep these feelings, no one knows_

This thought of finding a better world was further impacted when even Sakura called him a demon, his depression outweighed his rage at this point and he merely decided to give the surrounding villagers what they wanted and let loose a furious wave of Kyuubi's chakra, nobody could truly trust him from that moment on.

_What ever happened to the young man's heart_

_Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart_

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki couldn't stand what was happening in his once proud village, he didn't know how much more his heart could take with the recent revelation that his beloved crush was just like everyone else. And with the abuse getting worse the only thing he could feel was the dull pain from the utter hatred from those around him. Naruto really didn't know how much more he could take.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life_

_No real reason to accept the way things have change_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

Sadly, after a particularly rough day he spied the kunai that had been stabbed into his door a few days ago. Naruto remembered what the graffiti said and picked up the knife, examining it carefully he admired the sharpness of the edge. He ran a finger along it and noticed that it had cut his finger and it felt… good. Unfortunately cutting had become his only way to feel. There was no telling what the disturbed teen was going to do from now on.

_Send a message to the unborn child_

_Keep your eyes open for a while_

A few weeks had passed and the whole village feared the aura that surrounded the 'demon brat' because of the strong malevolence and darkness. The villagers would never see his blue eyes again as he always had Kyuubi's chakra coursing through his veins keeping his eyes a deep red. It was the only clear proof that the elders' plan was NOT working.

_In a box high up on the shelf_

_Left for you, no one else_

_There's a piece of a puzzle known as life_

_Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight_

Like most teens, Naruto was struggling with trying to find his true place in this world. He knew that with the way he is now his dream of becoming the Hokage was all but dead. The only thing that was left was… his own life.

_What ever happened to the young man's heart_

_Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart_

His friends all noticed the disturbing changes and did nothing to alleviate his stress and anxiety. He hid his wrists since they were marred with scars from his newest habit. The looks of worry from his loved ones tore him apart inside and suicidal thoughts filled his head… 'Yes, sweet relief…' thought Naruto as he reached his apartment.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life_

_No real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

He dug through his small desk and found his trusty gift from the villagers. After drawing the blade against his wrists a few times, the blood mesmerizing him, a knock sounded at his door and ripped his away from his thoughts. He quickly wrapped his wrists and rolled his jacket sleeves back down and answered his door.

_Everyone's pointing their fingers_

_Always condemning me_

_Nobody knows what I believe_

_I believe_

Upon answering the door Naruto was face to face with his old crush Sakura. Thoughts of his last real conversation with her nearly prompted him to slam the door in her face, but he decided to hear her out. No words were exchanged, she just kept staring at him with worry etched onto her face and then in a quick move she rolled his sleeves up and revealed his latest knife work. She was shocked and scared, she did nothing to hide the way she felt. It crushed Naruto to the point of no return.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life_

_No real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

Before she could react, Naruto took off into the bustling village lost in the crowds despite his hair color. He didn't care who gave him what looks, all he knew was that his heart was bleeding and he wouldn't last too much longer. He reached the Hokage Mountain and stared out over the village before brandishing his kunai. He proceeded to viciously mangle his arms…

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45_

_And I'm swimming through the ashes of another life_

_There is no real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45, 45_

After he finished with his arms, Naruto stared down the kunai for it would be the last thing he would see before complete and total nothingness. In one deft motion Naruto managed to swipe the blade across his throat and then bring it arching back to pierce his heart. As his lifeblood was draining Naruto saw just what his life had been and soon the darkness claimed him for the last time…

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade arrived only moments too late as Naruto's lifeless body lay in a pool of his own blood, a kunai sticking out of his chest. They all felt their share of guilt since Naruto was suffering and they weren't there… that kunai was his only true friend left and it gave him exactly what he wanted… peace.

**A/N: I have decided to start two of my fics that I had been planning for a long ass time and they are *drum roll* Naruko Dances with the Kyuubi and The Catastrophe of Harmony. They will hopefully be at least introduced before the end of 2008. Also for the fans of Soaring Heavens M, please be patient I'm working as much as I can. Thanks.**


	4. She Bleeds Like Me

She Bleeds Like Me

By Tanki Kitsune Taichou

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Trapt.

Pairing: Naruto/Yugito

Warning: Mentions of Self-Mutilation.

_How can nails scratch the deepest?_

_Have you broken skin this time?_

As far back as he could remember he had always resorted to hurting himself whenever the villagers just became too much to take. The pain made him feel so alive, with the pain came the filling of a void in his heart.

_Made your mark and took me deeper_

_As you drown me with your eyes_

He glanced at his wrists that were already healing and sighed hoping that maybe the marks would be left as scars on his nearly perfect skin. Although he didn't sense another being anywhere near the Hokage Monument there was a certain Kumo kunoichi watching him the whole time and couldn't help but be saddened since she had done the same thing years ago.

_Held my hand over your mouth_

_As you scream at me to feel_

_But my scars with understanding_

_I can't promise anything_

Yugito decided now was the time to reveal herself as she walked out of the forest almost soundlessly. She got behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around him in a protective embrace, he flinched and struggled but Yugito held strong while trying to calm him down. She told him who she was and told him to stop and he responded with "I don't think I can."

_Can you tell, that I pick my poison well_

_That I have no more to sell to you?_

He looked back and locked eyes with the girl that was currently trying to tell him that she understood what he was going through, he didn't believe her. She saw the disbelief in his eyes and to convince him that she was like him she flared her demonic chakra which caused his demeanor to change to that of shock.

_Is it really that important that I settle down?_

_Does it really even matter that I have my doubts?_

_I search for the one who bleeds_

_I reach for the one who bleeds_

Just as quickly as it had changed, Naruto's mood switched back to hate and anger. "Just because you have a demon inside of you, doesn't mean you were even remotely treated the way I was." He looked away from her, "I don't need anybody to try and sympathize with me, I'm fine with being alone." Both his and Yugito's hearts bled after the words left his mouth.

_I forget to dream in color_

_I am better off alone_

_An assault or undercover_

_We are shadows on our own_

Her grip loosened and he took advantage to free himself and disappear into the night, a shadow against the village. As Naruto snuck around the village he kept thinking about that girl, what was it about her that was different besides the demon of course. He shook his head to clear those thoughts away and screamed out loud, "I'm better off alone, because no one will ever see me they'll just see my demon!!!"

_Lose ourselves in open waters_

_Always swimming back to shore_

Naruto got back to his apartment and slammed the door shut. After he locked the door, he ran to his bathroom glanced at the mirror before grabbing his trusty kunai. Upon looking up, he saw his reflection turn into that of the Kyuubi and he fell back shaking immensely.

_My addictions have no boundaries_

_Now I'm crying out for more_

He quickly grabbed the kunai and jammed it in his wrist. Over and over he pierced his wrist before weakness started to spread throughout his body from blood loss. The last thing he heard before darkness took him was a scream that came from someone familiar but who…

_Can you tell, that I pick my poison well_

_That I have no more to sell to you?_

Naruto was floating in the darkness that was his shattered psyche trying to figure out the significance of that scream, when the Kyuubi decided to put thoughts of that girl from Kumo to give him a hint. Once it dawned on him that the girl had been the one to find him, the only thing he asked himself was 'Why does she care so much?'

_Is it really that important that I settle down?_

_Does it really even matter that I have my doubts?_

_I search for the one who bleeds_

_I reach for the one that bleeds like me_

His eyes snapped open as he woke up and immediately he checked his wrists, which were bandaged and clean of the red life liquid. He sighed "I know you're there, come out so I can talk to you…" Yugito walked out from the shadows. "Well, I'm here so talk." But all that came was a veil of silence over the two jinchuuriki.

_I have my doubts_

_I have my doubts and so does everybody else_

She decided to break the silence "I know you don't trust me." Naruto was shocked by the statement and tried to think of something to say to her when she interrupted his train of thought "And don't insult my intelligence by lying to me." She smiled warmly at him.

_So help me take this all away_

_You gotta help me take this all away_

_Please help me take this all away_

_And bleed like me_

He bowed his head to hide the fact that he was crying hot tears. Seeing that he was hurting, she cupped his chin and lifted it so that his eyes were looking at hers. "Watch this and you'll see why you don't have to hurt alone." She took a kunai from her pouch and made a small cut on her hand. Naruto watched as the little wound bleed before meeting Yugito's gaze once again. "Don't you see that you bleed like me?"

_Is it really that important that I settle down?_

_Does it really even matter that I have my doubts?_

_I search for the one who bleeds_

_I reach for the one who bleeds_

Naruto took the knife from her and mimicked her act by making his own miniscule wound on his hand. Once it started bleeding, he suddenly had an epiphany even as his wound healed. "I had no idea, I had no idea that someone else bled like me. I've just been alone and searching for so long…"

_I reach for, I reach for, I reach for, I reach for_

_I reach for the one who bleeds like me_

Yugito nodded her head before giving Naruto a light kiss to his lips. "And now that you've found me, you no longer have to hurt yourself and cause a worse wound that you cannot see…" Naruto blinked in confusion. "What kind of wound?" Yugito smiled sadly "It's a wound of the heart. And the only thing that can heal that is the love of another…" Naruto suddenly kissed her and smiled "I'm glad that I've found someone who bleeds like me."

**A/N: Well that's another idea out of the way.**

**Phew, I know I haven't posted in a long ass time but consider this weekend a rally point of sorts.**

**By that I mean that I have a friend that will hit me if I get distracted while I'm supposed to be writing… bastard.**

**Anywho, expect an update on most of my stories before the end of this weekend.**

**-TKT**


	5. Welcome to Our Life

Welcome to Our Life

By Tanki Kitsune Taichou

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Simple Plan.

Pairing: Naruto/FemKyuubi(... sorta)

Warning: None

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

"I can't take it anymore... I don't know how much longer I can live with the abuse," Naruto said sadly.

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

To have her freedom stripped from her even though she knew that she had done nothing wrong. The Kyuubi no Kitsune in her human form cried silently in her cage.

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

Naruto never felt that he truly belonged in the village that had been his home for nearly 13 years. In fact, not a single person had ever made him feel loved or understood.

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on, turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

Kyuubi wanted to be free, to be free and love and be loved in return. The seal, her prison, was the only thing that stood in her way and because of that she couldn't stop herself from releasing an anguished scream of defeat.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

Naruto was sick of the people who pretended to know how he felt but in the end they didn't have a clue. No one knows what it's like when everything feels wrong and each breath feels like a mistake... they just don't know.

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

Since being sealed the Kyuubi has been feeling certain changes in herself. She started to develop feelings, feelings that shook her to her very core. She had never felt so alone, so cold, or so unloved...

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_When no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Naruto had never felt closer to breaking down than when he was recovering from a beating, physical or mental, by either the villagers or his fellow ninja. They don't know what it's like to have no one on your side.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

With the way that emotions washed over her, Kyuubi found herself wishing that she were someone different, someone free, someone loved. She didn't want to just live forever, she wanted to be able to live with others forever.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

He was sick of wearing the mask of the class clown, the fool, the pariah! Uzumaki Naruto was sick and tired of everything around him, he wanted somebody, anybody to heal his unseen wounds!

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

The foolish humans could never understand the pain that she and her container felt everyday and every night. Kyuubi knew that she would have to save him and in turn hope that she would be saved by him.

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

Naruto didn't know why, but he had been drawn into his mindscape. He had been brought directly to the thing that had led to his life being the way it was, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Needing to vent, he started verbally assaulting the huge metal gates in front of him.

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_When no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Kyuubi was trying to stay as far away from the metal gates as possible, but no matter what she did Naruto's words continued to pierce her in a way that no blade could. She couldn't help the tears that poured down her face nor the sobs and whimpers that left her mouth.

_No one ever lies straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

Naruto was about to continue his rant when he heard the faints signs of a girl crying, he could never bring himself to refuse a damsel in distress. He got right up to the bars of the seal and tried to look through the thick shadows, what he found shocked him beyond words...

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

Kyuubi was stunned when the shadows suddenly cleared up and she was face to face with her container. She saw all of the pain and sorrow in his clear blue eyes and hoped that he could see hers, she hoped with all her heart.

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

Naruto was staring into the soulful crimson eyes of a beautiful red-headed girl, for some reason he felt a familiarity in her eyes. The Kyuubi couldn't possibly understand him, could she? After all she's still a demon, right?

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_When no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

Kyuubi could see the confusion in his eyes and decided that she needed to show him that there is at least one soul in this world that understood him. She was at a loss though, she wasn't allowed to cross the threshold of the seal... she was going to lose him.

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

Naruto watched as the Kyuubi started to cry. He couldn't let anyone suffer, not anymore, so he crossed the threshold and wrapped his arms around the poor fox girl, just now noticing that she was completely naked. He couldn't care less about her nudity, all he knew was that someone was suffering and that's good enough for him.

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_When no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

Kyuubi's eyes suddenly shot open at the contact that she was now feeling, his touch was like electricity on her skin. She knew that she would give up her eternal life if only to feel his touch and warm heart again. "I think I love you, Uzumaki Naruto..."

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

Naruto pulled away from the Kyuubi slightly and let a smile creep onto his face as he suddenly captured her lips in a kiss. He knew she was caught off guard by his action and in response to her bewildered look he simply said,"Welcome to my life, Kyuubi-chan."

**A/N: This is my first update in a long ass time... I'm sorry for the wait, but the real world is starting to catch up to me. This week is gonna be jam-packed with updates(hopefully) so keep on the look-out. As for the fans of Soaring Heavens M and Naruko Dances with the Kyuubi, they might have to wait a bit for an update but I WILL get a few more chapters out before I leave!**

**-TKT**


	6. We Need a Hero

I Need a Hero

By Kyuubiboy25

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Skillet

Pairing: somewhat Kakashi/Anko

Warning: None

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_Falling off the edge today_

A war-torn battlefield was all that the eye could see. Many fierce battles raged and in what seemed like the dead center of the action was a pair of ninja. A white-haired genius and a snake-wielding kunoichi.

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_I'm not superhuman_

_Someone save me from the hate_

The forearm of Hatake Kakashi burst forth with lightning chakra as the sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air. While his partner, Mitarashi Anko, had snakes crawling from her sleeves preparing to strike a handful of enemies.

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_Falling from my faith today_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

Several more enemies met their ends at the hands of the Copy-Cat Ninja and Snake Mistress of Konoha. The two jounin steadily worked their way through the swathes of enemies that never seemed to end. But the two were finding their limits arriving a little too soon for their liking.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

They both took cover behind a shattered building in the border town they were fighting in. After exchanging exhausted gazes the two elite ninja popped another soldier pill and felt the chakra exhaustion disappear. And just when they thought they had a chance to rest, a massive volley of kunai darted towards them.

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

A quickly executed Kawarimi no Jutsu saved them from the more fatal strikes, but it certainly didn't stop all the kunai from hitting their marks. Kakashi unleashed several destructive fireballs in the direction the kunai flew from, only to be rewarded with agonizing screams of terror.

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will be heard today_

A rather large snake summon finished off the rest of the attackers as well as destroying several more buildings around herself and Kakashi. The falling rubble gave the Konoha ninja a chance to run for better cover and a better view of the situation they were in.

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_My voice will be heard today_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

They watched as the still massive enemy attack force destroyed what was left of their allies and all, but ended the battle. Anko laughed humorlessly before fixing Kakashi with a tired smile "Looks like this is the end for us… And to think that I'd wait this long to admit that I really want someone to save us."

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

Kakashi also chuckled a little despite the situation "Yeah, too bad that the last of the great war heroes died with the Yondaime and Sandaime. But who knows? Maybe my students can save us." Anko laughed a little louder at such a preposterous suggestion.

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero, just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

"So, shall we light the fuse one last time Kashi-kun?" Anko asked of her current teammate. Said teammate smirked behind his mask before nodding and lifting up his hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan eye.

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_And we're not ready to die_

The enemy attack force found themselves hit with several kunai… kunai that had explosive tags attached to them! Powerful explosions ripped into the attack force that thought they had claimed victory only a moment ago.

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero, I've got a hero_

_Living in me_

One of the enemy commanders spotted two human-shaped forms perched on top of the remains of a once mighty building. He immediately cried for his me to regroup and attack the offending Konoha scum!

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_I will be ready to die_

Kakashi took off down the building with a Chidori in hand with a pack of lightning wolves in his wake, while his partner summoned a massive three-headed snake. The enemy force had no idea what hit them.

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

With half of the force eliminated, the two Konoha ninja found themselves once again digging deep to prevent the impending defeat that they felt coming. The deepest part of their hearts and souls cried out for a hero to save them!

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

The enemy managed to get them surrounded forcing them to go back to back to dodge jutsu and projectiles just to stay alive. The end was near… it was only a matter of time until they fell to the overwhelming odds.

_(I need a hero)_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

Suddenly there was a massive cloud of smoke all over the city signaling the arrival of long-awaited back-up. Several medium-sized battle toads met the enemies while a pink-haired kunoichi appeared before the two exhausted, injured jounin. Kakashi's two remaining students had come to his and Anko's rescue just in time.

_(I need a hero)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero_

Kakashi and Anko finally had a chance to rest as Sakura healed them and Naruto made quick work of the remaining enemies. Kakashi heard Anko laugh a little before allowing her eyes to settle on Kakashi "Looks like your students did come, how about that?"

_I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

Kakashi turned to grin at Anko "Y'know, I was sorta hoping that they would come to save us," he chuckled ", Because I was completely out of chakra and I know that you were too." Anko bowed her head before adding quietly "They saved our asses… they saved us just in time." Kakashi nodded "Those heroes saved us just in time."

A/N: Alright so no romance and certainly not as good as my previous ones, but at least it wasn't as emo. Still love the song and the pairing… don't know if they match but I don't care xD

You may request a pairing(or subject) and song if you'd like, I'm open to suggestions.

Regards, Kyuubiboy25


End file.
